Little Chase
by omegafire17
Summary: Somehow being in a relationship didn't change things one bit, other than the benefits - but with these two, how else would it happen? ToriXYuma, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (or the other Yu-Gi-Oh series), including characters.

**Rating:** T

**Basically more fluff, which Skyshipping could always use more of :) Enjoy**

* * *

"I _told you_ that was a personal area, Yuma!"

"I know that! Really I do! I just tripped, Tori! It wasn't my fault where my hand went!"

So they yelled while she was comically choking him.

...well, she wasn't _really_ doing that, but she was still determined to shake some sense into that dim brain of his!

Grunting, staring at him hard, her fingers tightened over his messed-up shirt collar, keeping him within an inch's distance. This simultaneously made him nervous of her wrath, as he should be, but also (sorta) how close they were. But she wasn't thinking about that right now; she was still embarrassed by what had happened not minutes earlier. Of all the cliches that could have happened by accident, and it had to be a perverted one! Yes, she knew it was an accident on Yuma's part, but right now she was too steamed to let it go!

"Can I just say one thing?" he asked, sorta weak.

"What's that?"

"That I lo-Mmh!"

Her hand had covered his entire mouth, having left his shirt collar to do so, which she only glared at him more; he was just plain confused.

Then her other hand left his collar, and she just sighed, keeping the hand over his mouth. "You're such an idiot" she said faintly.

"Mmph?"

She slowly looked at him. "Don't say 'I love you' unless you really mean it, Yuma" she said, gradually getting softer. "With all your heart. Please" she finished, removing her other hand.

He blinked several times at this, but otherwise kept looking at her. "When you say that, you mean... romantically, right" he said slowly, before he promptly hit himself with his hand, but lightly. "Gah, even I know that's dumb; _of course_ you mean romantically!"

"Duh" she snarked. "And you're still barely getting the basics, so how can you say it with any feeling?"

"Hey, I'm getting it! I just need more time!" he argued, up close and personal.

She didn't mind that at all. "And even if you said it with feeling" she said, with a playful mocking tone, "it's way too soon to be saying that to a girl."

"Who said you're a girl?" he fired back, with a knowing grin.

It was exactly that which set her off, despite knowing he was baiting her: "THAT'S IT! You're going down, Yuma! Get back here!"

"Not a chance! Ahahaha!"

/

The chase pretty much lasted for a good while, and before long, it had ended at the park - she was a panting, exhausted mess.

Man he had strong leg muscles!

Then she tiredly wondered why that was such a big surprise; he spent all his free time in gym class trying the twenty-block challenge, jumping and face-planting to his heart's content. Of course his leg muscles were really strong as a result... speaking of the blocks though, he'd hit a new record by (impacting) block number seventeen, so he was getting higher. Sorta

Either way, she wearily sat down on a bench, while just ahead of her Yuma was still on overdrive mode before he noticed that she'd stopped... his attempt to stop led him skidding right to an edge, but luckily he managed to (comically) keep his balance and land backwards on his butt. Then he was quickly over near the bench, which was still a plus.

Despite her weariness, she still caught the occasional sweat upon his brow too; well least he wasn't superhuman.

"Oh all the times I've chased you this week, I only caught you that one time" she breathed, soft, before slowly giggling. "Isn't that funny?"

He smiled back, before striking a pose. "I think it's funny you're still trying to catch me at all" he said mildly.

"Just sit down already, Yuma" she chided, but gently. "So I can lean on you."

Jolted instinctively, he was embarrassed for a half-sec before it cleared. "Oh yeah, right, sorry" he said sheepishly, doing so on her right. She wasted no time in leaning against him, him moving slightly in response, as well as slowly placing his arm around her shoulder.

He's really gotten better at the motions; experience did wonders for this kid, even if he still needed to work at initiating them.

"Ahh" Yuma breathed, leaning against the park bench, and slightly against her. "This is nice, getting to relax and not think sometimes."

She had to hold a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling, but the surprise that he'd said her line helped. Then that faded under the bigger surprise; Yuma's fingers lightly toying with her hair, left side - and she found him looking at her.

"Hmm" he said, in that fairly-serious considering tone. "Yeah, I think it's official" he said mildly.

"What?"

"You _really_ want me to like you wearing your hair down" he said, with a playful smirk. "Well, luckily for you, Tori, I already sorta do."

She slowly blushed, then she quickly leaned in and kissed him. Because he was still getting used to this, he jolted in surprise, but after that half-second, returned it.

"Good to know" she said softly, once they broke apart, before giving him her own playful look. "Now if we just avoid any more 'accidents', things will be perfect."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he argued loudly, before quieter, whispering in her ear. "And besides, I know that area's a big step up; we're not ready! Specially me-"

She looked at him, briefly making him jump as if she was gonna smack him (but she didn't). "That and a second area, or didn't you realize?" she reminded.

"How could I forget? That was just as embarrassing as health class" he pouted, arms crossed. "Also, I wasn't feeling the flow - now just doesn't feel like the right time to even consider touching you anywhere! And that's the important thing!"

"Yes it is" she said approvingly.

Confused, jolted, he just looked at her.

"Most people call it by different names, but you're right, Yuma" she said mildly, crossing her arms, somehow not embarrassed. "Until both of us 'feel the flow' and want to get closer together - close enough that kisses and hand-holding aren't enough - it's way too early to even consider it."

He slowly hummed in his pose, at least having an inkling what that meant... then he quickly got very close to her, intent. "Okay, so when isn't too early, Tori?" he asked at a low volume, serious. "Is it years? I want to be prepared, at the very least."

"Sometimes" she said gently. "Usually it's more along the line of months, but each person is different."

He looked relieved at that.

"Also, age usually plays a part."

"What?"

She giggled at the absolute confusion on his face. "To put it simply, we're both still thirteen" she said mildly. "Not only are we still growing, but if anyone found out we were 'touching' this early, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Oh" he breathed, blinking. "So older's better?"

"More like 'older means less gossip', but yes."

"Mmh, gossip I can handle, but I'd sorta hate to cause you trouble" he considered, hand to his chin. "What's the 'barely acceptable' age?"

"That depends on what stage we're at, and it depends on who you're asking" she said, slowly blushing. "Anyone who's kissing and hand-holding, basically is okay to everyone as long as you're going through puberty. Anyone who's at the 'touching' stage - basically bump up a few years, and the less you're rushing, the better. Anyone who's beyond that..."

He glanced at her when she trailed off, looking seriously at her entirely red face, then glanced up. "Must be an adult" he finished quickly. "Or at least preferred to be one, or very very near that. Right?"

"U-Uh... sure."

He smiled a bit, having taken another step on his way to understanding this all - her face was still red.

At the mere mention of 'beyond', her imagination had taken on a mind of it's own. What she'd seen?

Basically, her 'at the mercy' of Yuma, both of them missing every bit of their clothes - thankfully her own imagination had blurred the important bits. Still, it moved in agonizing slow-motion, Yuma doing... 'something' she wasn't prepared to look at closely, and her basically exploding at the sensations, screaming his name to high heaven.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luckily for all involved, that scream had been mental! Still, what kind of twisted perverted mind thought about something like that this soon!?

She shook her head repeatedly for what seemed like minutes, holding it with her face still red - on her right, Yuma was still smiling over his understanding moment, and apparently hadn't noticed. When she noted this a sec later, she was just plain relieved (which helped _a lot_). Thank god

Either way, when Yuma looked back at her, he didn't appear to notice at all that her sudden embarrassment/relief breakthrough had made her feel tired again (just mentally this time). "Okay, so I know the basics; all that's left is time and experience!" he said, standing up suddenly, and she couldn't have told you where that energy came from.

She just leaned her head against the bench, sliding down it a bit. "Of course" she breathed faintly.

He noticed _that_, looking at her before glancing up, his expression saying something about 'Still tired? Hmm...'. Then he jolted and quickly sat down beside her again, really close shoulder-wise, before he slowly (hesitantly) leaned her head onto there. Realizing this, she slowly looked up at him, seeing a split-second worry that he'd gone too far before it became a little smile. Blushing a bit, she smiled back, enjoying this.

"...hey, Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get back home, can we do something together?"

"Sure, but what?"

She smiled a bit more, taking his hand, which he quickly noticed. "I want you to teach me how to Duel" she said gently.

His surprise was all kinds, expressed in a split-second; simple surprise, then double-take surprise, then excited surprise, and so on. "Woah, really?" he asked. "But don't you already-?"

"I don't mean the basic basics" she said mildly, even chiding. "Even I know those, Yuma, just from watching you in all those duels. What I want to know is the bigger strategies, how to make the most of all my cards, and stuff like that. What better way to do that than actual experience?"

"Well, you got me there" he said gently, before the excitement (and grin) sprang up. "And you'll get even more experience dueling a master champ like me" he said cockily.

"Don't push your luck" she breathed.

"Come on, it's true! At the very least I've won the World Duel Carnival!"

She gave him a small look.

He blinked once, then slowly got it. "Oh" he said, before straightening up. "Sorry, didn't realize that was a bad time to do back-and-forth" he said sheepishly.

"Just let me lean on you all the way home, and we're even" she said softly.

His cheeks got slightly red, but he did smile. "Deal" he said, before a second passed, then he quickly extended his hand (to help her stand up).

She took it, feeling warmer already - and in the back of her mind, resolved to never think about 'that' again this early.

* * *

**Yeah, basically nothing to add down here, lol**


End file.
